Norende Village
Norende Village was Tiz Arrior's home in Bravely Default, its destruction marking where the story begins. Story Norende was a quiet, sleepy village located on the continent of Caldis. However, the village's peaceful existence is shattered when a dark hole known as the Great Chasm swallows the village and the surrounding land. The only survivor of Norende's destruction is Tiz Arrior, who is taken to the capital city of Caldisla to recover. The King of Caldisla would later appoint Tiz to head the reconstruction effort. Tiz seeking to restore his home, would go on a quest with Agnès Oblige, the Vestal of Wind, to awaken the Crystals, which was said to be the only way to close the chasm. After all four crystals are awakened, Airy, a cryst-fairy traveling with Agnès, begins a ritual to close the chasm, which apparently fails for unknown reasons. Instead, they find themselves in another world; this world's Norende had recently been destroyed by the Great Chasm, essentially forcing the group to repeat the cycle of awakening the crystals. The repeating destruction of each version of Norende is revealed to be part of a larger plot; the portal that Airy opens to each successive Norende actually links each world together. In addition, countless versions of Agnès and her companions had carried out the quest to awaken the crystals, repeating the cycle, before being killed by Airy. Agnès's group only survives because Airy chooses to use them to link the few remaining worlds. Eventually, Airy's master Ouroboros, attempts to use the linked worlds as a way to recreate reality in his image. However, he is defeated by Agnès and her companions. Only after Ouroboros's defeat is the Great Chasm closed. Norende Reconstruction sidequest Bravely Default features a bonus activity in the form of the Norende town and villagers minigame. Early on in the game, Tiz is put in charge of rebuilding his hometown. To do this, the player can click on the town icon on the sidebar at any time to view the village. At the start, nothing is built and many obstacles block paths to other parts of the town area. To rebuild the town, the player will have to rely on villagers found through StreetPassing or given by the Adventurer once a day by updating data. The more villagers a player has, the faster tasks can get done. If the player has completed the demo version of Bravely Default, they can transfer up to 20 villagers from the demo to their gamefile to assist. By rebuilding the town, the player will have access to items and equipment not found anywhere else. They can trade with the Adventurer to shop at any stores they have built, and every building has multiple levels. Below is a list of shops and obstacles, and their details. Obstacles Obstacles prevent villagers from building shops in other areas of the town. The first area and its two shops are available by default. Shops All shops can be upgraded several times boasting more items and longer build times. The Trader, Compound Shop, and Combat Item Shop will regularly gift the player with a random selection of items from their respective inventories. Trader Armor Shop River Parts Shop Weapons Shop Hill Parts Shop Accessory Shop Special Move Shop Valley Parts Shop Compound Shop Combat Item Shop Cape Parts Shop Nemeses The town of Norende also features Nemeses, monsters for the party to fight. They can be obtained by using StreetPass. The player can gain rewards for fighting and killing these, but because some high-level Nemeses can be obtained very early on in the game, it is strongly advises the player should wait until they reach the monster's level to take it down. Up to 7 Nemeses can appear in Norende at any one time, after which the oldest Nemesis will be removed unless protected. Nemeses can also be sent directly by the game's developers, and can be found by updating data in the save menu. The player can also send a Nemesis to other people by clicking on a Nemesis and hitting send. Category:Towns Category:Locations in Bravely Default